Playing Hard To Get
by Be Obscene
Summary: Tessa meets a new neighbour, a free spirit named Mindy who may have feelings for her. AU. TessaxOC. Femslash! Sexuality and some language. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A Suburgatory femslash! A slow build up for things to come as Tessa meets one of her sexy neighbours. Told from Tessa's POV. AU TessaXOC. Please review!**

The robot-like neighbours watched me as I walked down the street, I Tess Altman was still new to Chatswin, I wasn't used to the Stepford Wives vibe the community possessed. Everything was so fake, it was sickening, I would give anything for the polluted air, traffic jams and police sirens of New York. What's worse I seemed to be outcast because I didn't dress to the standards of the blonde debutants. A redhead without much fashion sense might as well have been a murderer or a rapist. I was excluded because a city girl like me could't be trusted, I must be a criminal because only car jackers and pickpockets live there. I must be a lesbian because of how I dress. I never thought I would make anything close to a friend in this town until I met this one girl.

I was walking back to my house when I got called over by one of our psycho neighbours; I didn't know who else had not already forced themselves inside of our home or did their hardest to make us uncomfortable. Mindyy was different. The first thing I noticed about Mindy other than wearing only a red bikini in her driveway while washing a car was how normal she seemed or at least compared to the other Barbie dolls in a five mile radius. She waved me over, her teeth were gritting as she smiled widely. I had the fakest smile spread across my face, there was no way I could get used to doing that.

"Hello, neighbour!"

"Uh, hi."

"So you're the new girl."

"Yes, that's me" I said, staring at the car she was washing, it looked like a brand new red ferrari, I was guessing it was hers; I would question why she would be washing her own car since I was pretty sure her family was loaded but then I remembered that the girls around here will do just about anything to look sexy. "Is today Sexy Chores Day in Chatswin?"

Mindy had this laugh that at first sounded mocking but the more I think about it I think she actually thought that was funny.

"I'm Mindy, what's your name?"

"Tessa."

"Wow, I never knew a redhead before."

"Well, we are up there with unicorns and leprechauns." She smirked at that. "Is this really yours?"

"Yes, it was my birthday present."

"Oh, did your husband get it for you?"

This made her laugh hard, I didn't get it right away but then I knew Mindy wasn't a housewife, she was a very good looking eighteen year old that looked like she was a twenty-four year old model for Playboy. "It's okay, lots of people make that mistake. I guess I do look a little older. But no, my parents got this for me." I laughed a little. Nothing about this girl seemed snarky or even remotely bitchy which made me mad because I hated everyone up tot his point. "I love your boots!", she said sincerely with nothing to follow like a back handed compliment.

"Oh, thanks", I said kind of surprised. We got to talking about a few things, it was mostly small talk but she did seemed interested that I was from the city and had red hair. What was kind of weird was that she insisted on touching it without my consent. She was getting dangerously close, beyond my comfort zone. She had her hands on my shoulders, it was then that I was looking up at her looking concerned, the girl had a whole 12 inches on me, I haven't felt shorter in my life. She adjusted the collar of my jacket.

"Sorry, that was bugging me", then she did what I was hoping to avoid, her arms were wrapped tightly around me. Her hug was awkward and tight like she didn't want to let me go or I'd fly away. Tanned boobs in face. I couldn't breathe until after five seconds when she let go. Boobs still in my eye line. "Hey, my eyes are up here" she teased. I couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to know more about you. What are you doing later?" Instead of making something up fast I decided to tell her the painful truth that I had no plans. I would meet her after dinner at her house. She seemed like the most unlikely person to befriend. There was something else about her that I couldn't figure out.

**Hope you like it. I should have a new chapter up as soon as tomorrow some time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa learns the truth about Mindy. Not sure how many chapters this will go on for, might be at least 10. It might get smutty so I will have to change the rating but now it is just T for language. Let me know what you think or give me suggestions!**

I had finished eating with George, quickly telling him I was meeting with someone, he'd become overprotective ever since he found those condoms on my dresser that I was holding on to for someone, of course he wouldn't believe me. That box of rubbers is what got me stuck in this town of plastic.

I felt the need to change before my second encounter with probably the only person I might be able to relate to. Long sleeves seemed appropriate as it was getting cooler out which also meant blondie would be covered up hopefully. Before I even had one foot out the door I was confronted by one of my many nosey neighbours. Dalia, one of the many debu-tards that was convinced I was a vagetarian. She gave me that vapid stare of hers and said, "I like your shirt…"

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'm supposed to be neighbourly to you and invite you to my house."

"Well, thanks but I'm actually going to go visit someone else right now so…" I walked in the direction of Mindy's.

"You're going to Mindy's house?"

I stopped and watched her mouth mimic an alien smile, "Yes, I am. What?"

"That explains a lot."

"What?" I had no idea what she was even getting at.

"Mindy Meadows is a lesbo-dyke like you."

Man, Dalia was a bitch and Mindy's last name was Meadows? "Yeah, right, Dalia." She had to be making that up…she had to be. I continued walking to Mindy's. "She likes big butts!" she called after me. Now she was making me feel slightly self conscious about my butt. Mindy greeted me at her front door with another strong hug, this was going to be a regular thing with her I could see that now. She seemed overly cheerful and bubbly but I was sure she wasn't gay, not that I was homophobic or anything but I could usually tell these things; and this wasn't a takes one to know one scenario.

"Tessa! I'm so glad you could come! Here, I'll show you around!", she took my hand and pulled me inside. Both of her parents were home, Mr. and Mrs. Meadows seemed perfectly suburban, not nearly as friendly as their daughter though. When Mindy informed her mom we were heading up to her room she said, "Alright you two. Have fun but not too much now…", it was weird the way she said that, a secret smile like it was some inside thing I wasn't aware of. I was letting Dalia's words get to me, I was better than this. Even if Mindy was really a lesbian there was no reason we couldn't still be friends. It wasn't like she was attracted to me…I was positive. If she was, I'm sure I could let her down easy and it would be no big deal, something we could laugh about later. We ended up talking a lot about the city, she seem very interested about my life, how uninteresting as it was. I asked about her, she seemed oddly fascinating to me.

"You'll have to come to my costume party! I have one every Halloween."

All I could picture was a parade of sexy witches and nurses, she didn't look like the bobbing for apples type, "Oh, cool, yeah that sounds like fun." She smiled and put a hand on my thigh for a moment until I guess it felt awkward for both of us. Was she thinking of asking me out? "Uh…what are you going as?"

"I wish I could tell you, Tessa, but it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait." I was guessing sexy nurse. "I can't wait to see what you'll wear." she looked me up and down, I felt my cheeks turning red.

I cleared my throat, "Uh…I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Cool", she smiled, arching her eyebrows and looking at me suggestively with those almond coloured eyes. To break this bit of awkwardness I spotted her very fluffy white cat watching us. I called her over but she didn't budge so I went to bend over and pick the little decoy up. That's when I realized one of the things Dalia mentioned, Mindy liked butts and for all I knew she was staring a hole through my jeans right that very second; or even worse, what if my panties or crack was showing?! I stood up quickly with her cat and faced her. She didn't look guilty of anything. "Oh, Princess, what are you looking at?"

Of course her cat's name was Princess. I laughed it off about her peeping. "What's so funny, you?"

"Nothing. You know Dalia Royce?"

"Yeah", she laughed, at least I wasn't alone about her I thought.

"She was warning me before coming over here. She said you were gay", I laughed a little hoping Mindy would be joint me but she didn't, she just looked at me.

"Well, yes, I am", she said, then her eyes grew wide, "Wait, you mean you're not?"

I suddenly felt terrible, "No. I…I'm sorry…I…", how was I supposed to get out of this?

"Oh, God, I thought this whole time that…", she laughed a bit,

"I didn't mean to lead you on if that's what I did."

No, it's fine", she took hold of both my hands, "I guess it was just wishful thinking. You seem really great. I've never met anyone like you so I guess I just that maybe…" she lowered her head looking like she was getting upset.

I took a hold of one of her shoulders, trying to comfort her, or as much as someone like me can, "Hey…you, there's plenty of girls out there and you're well, really hot and sweet. I'm a lost cause when it comes to romance any way so I think you'd be better off. But if I was gay you'd bet I'd want you to be my girlfriend."

"You're just saying that."

"No, really, Mindy, you'll make some girl really happy one day. I want to be your friend still, if you'll have me because you're probably the only cool person in this whole town." After a few seconds she was back to her cheerful self again and hugged me tighter than before. I was glad this confusion was over.

"Still coming to my party?"

"Yes."

"And you're really not gay? There's nothing I could do to change your mind?"

"No, sorry."

"Ok", she giggled.

**More very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy to see people are following this story! Still it would be nice to get a review or 2, oh well, maybe next time. Enjoy!**

**Mindy's POV**

"I'm telling you, Chad, she's the one!"

"Dammit, Mindy!"

I was arguing with my brother Chad in my room as I went over my outfit for the party. It seemed we had these arguments a lot, I thought maybe he was being protective of his little sister but it seemed like he thought I was a danger to everyone.

"What is it this time? I can't have you upsetting me before the party!"

"We have had this conversation seven times at least and I'm getting really tired that I have to keep pointing out the obvious to you."

"What are you talking about? Tessa Altman is a beautiful, smart girl!"

"And straight! Every time you think you're in love it's always with a straight girl. You need to get out of this town."

"But that's impossible, Chad! I could never leave Chatswin!"

"You're this hopeless romantic who has always dreamed of going to the big city but you always make excuses."

"That's not it. I told you, that I could never make it unless I save the money, but it looks like that could never happen."

"Yes, because our family is so poor" he said sarcastically.

"I don't want to be supported for everything, I want to raise the money myself."

"Whatever. When Tessa Altman gets here, please don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Would you please, leave!" Chad left me alone; I checked the seams of my dress, made sure there were no tears or imperfections, everything had to be perfect. Some of what my brother said was true, I was kind of a hopeless romantic, I tried going out with guys a few times in junior high but I had to accept the fact that women just plain excited me more. Before coming out to everyone, it seemed like I was the most sought after girl in the community, I heard rumours about men of every age liked to gawk at me but I never believed that to be true.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?" my mother asked before announcing to my friends.

"I have to, Mom, I know that I'll be the first person to probably ever come out it Chatswin but I feel like I have to do it." To my surprise few found it all that shocking, my friends still stayed my friends and rumours still circulated that men were being percy, even a few old women. No one else came out, I felt a little disappointed, I thought after coming out more would follow and I wouldn't feel so alone. There was this foreign exchange student who pretended to like me only to get close to someone else, that was my first real experience getting rejected. It happened a lot, trying to force a romance that was only one sided.

I wanted to move to the city and maybe find my true love but I had to admit I was scared, I did make excuses, wether it be money or school. When I first saw Tessa move in I was thrilled, I had never seen anyone quite like her, I felt a connection. Maybe it was foolish but some how Tessa seemed like the girl for me.

**Tessa's POV**

I was on Mindy's front porch, it was 8:30PM. There was a lot of loud dub step and club music coming from inside. A lot of people visible in the door's tiny window. I began to have second thoughts about what I chose to wear, maybe it was a bad idea, no one here would likely get it any way. I rang the doorbell, I could hear the clicking of heels approaching. The door opened, at first I didn't recognize what or who I was looking at. Wearing all white, white heels, white gown that exposed quite a bit of cleavage and a diamond Tierra with a matching star wand with diamonds. Mindy had a little makeup on that made her glow. She moved her wand in my direction. "Welcome! Are you a good witch? Or are you a bad witch?" Sexy witch, should have gone with my gut! She led me to the booze, there was a keg in the kitchen among other things. My first experience with alcohol would surely be interesting, I just wasn't sure what Mindy would be like after drinking and if I could trust her. Maybe she's a mean drunk.

"Sorry, Tessa, I'm afraid I don't know who you're dressed as."

"I'm Ash from The Evil Dead."

She gave me a funny look as she examined the painted cuts on my face and bloody blue button up shirt, "Hmmm, interesting. That's not a real gun, is it?" she was looking at the butt of the toy shotgun in a holster attached to my back.

I laughed and said, "No, it's just a toy."

Her brother, Chad I guess, poured me a plastic cup of cold beer, Mindy eagerly waited for me to take a sip. She chugged hers. I took smalls sips, I don't think I'm much of a beer person. She told me I could try jello shots which did sound more appealing but sounded like she planned to get me drunk. I took two shots after being pressured by everyone standing in the crowded kitchen. I found the punch bowl on the living room coffee table, I needed to wash the taste out of my mouth. But then I remembered the kind of party this was and the punch was likely spiked. Everyone seemed to be going for it so I decided what the hell? Funny, no alcohol burn. It was still some strange tasting punch. The last thing I remember is Mindy dragging me in the middle of the floor to dance but then everything gets fuzzy after that. I think I blacked out.

**Find out what happened to Tessa next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tessa discovers what went on at Mindy's house that night. Please review! If you have any suggestions for another pairing involving Tessa and a character from a different TV show or movie, let me know!**

**Tessa's POV**

I woke up a little groggy but not too bad for my first party here, I expected worse for my first ever hangover but I didn't have a sore head or anything. I saw my makeup had rubbed off on my satin pink pillow. The only trouble was, I didn't have pink satin anything! This was not my bed! I looked around the room, I was still at Mindy's, my memory was hazy of what happened. I threw the covers off and saw that I was in my underwear, I wonder if she did that. Mindy wasn't lying next to me, I was alone. The clock on her wall read 11:30AM, I wonder if George tried to get a hold of me.

**Mindy's POV**

Tessa looked so adorable in her costume, she didn't try to look sexy or trashy but it suited her. Sorry, Tessa, I'm afraid I don't know who you're dressed as."

"I'm Ash from The Evil Dead", I just smiled and nodded. I was a little creeped out by the realistic cuts on her face and the bloody clothes she was wearing. The gun she had on her back especially made me nervous.

"Hmmm, interesting. That's not a real gun, is it?"

She laughed, "No, it's just a toy." I led her to the kitchen where my brother Chad had the beer keg. Tessa confessed to me that she had never actually drank before. I was anxious for her to have a good time so I encouraged her to have some, she didn't seem to like it very much but when I introduced her to jello shots, she was all over them. I wanted to dance with her now that she was loosened up but she disappeared, I had no idea where that girl had gotten to. I found her drinking punch, no doubt trying to get the beer taste out of her mouth. I pulled her in the centre of the floor to dance, I can't remember what the song was but at least it had us both moving, I really wanted to get her to rub up against me, the alcohol must have taken effect by this point. I rubbed my butt up against hers, she laughed and we faced each other. It looked like she was genuily having a good time, you couldn't deny that smile. Then it seemed she was enjoying herself a little too much because as the music got a little more intense, she buried her face in my cleavage and motor boated me. I was shocked but I couldn't help but laugh, this was actually the side of Tessa I wanted. She could barely stay standing up at one point, she was exhausted, I was getting a little tired too. She was practically lying in my arms and was being very affectionate.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Mindy."

"Oh, Tessa, I had to invite you."

"You loooook soooo beautiful…", I chuckled, she was like an old drunk. "No, I'm serious, you're like a total babe. This dress. This fabric feels real nice." I started to wonder if she had something else tonight.

"Maybe I should take you to bed."

"What? But the party just started…"

"Well, it is 3AM. I think everyone is just about burnt out by now. I know I am."

**Tessa's POV**

I thought I was in the clear, but George was waiting for me. Dammit, I really didn't want to hear it! He grounded me. He actually grounded me. He knew I must have been hungover. He was more disappointed in our neighbours but he put all of that focus on me. He had to try to act all dad on me. At least I didn't lose my V-card…as far as I knew. I needed to find out from Mindy if I was guilty of anything. I found a few texts on my phone, all from her, she was worried, wondered where I was, if I was hurt. I explained to her that i was grounded. She said she would come to my house and explain everything to me. This concerned me because she knew I didn't remember anything. What did she do? What did I do? Within maybe 10 minutes I heard George and Mindy's voices downstairs. I walked downstairs, Mindy was begging George to see me. He couldn't stand to see these girl do this and decided to let her come up to my room since he probably couldn't bare to see her brought to tears.

We sat on my bed, well she sat me down while she stood for a moment, no doubt thinking over what to say to me. Then she sat down but still didn't speak, she hardly looked at me. I could still see sparkling glitter ion her skin, but then again that stuff can stay for months without getting rid of it. "Am I a mean drunk?", I asked with a smile, unsure if I should laugh in a poor attempt to lighten the mood.

"Tessa, I'm a little nervous. I don't know, maybe I took things a bit too far last night."

"Mindy, just tell me what happened." I didn't want to be cross with her but I was afraid that was about to change.

"Promise me you won't be mad."

"Wait…is this something you did? You didn't drug me did you?"

"No…I don't know what came over you. You were acting kind of funny like you were on ecstasy or something."

"Ecstasy? Did your brother drug me?"

"No, Chad would never do that! Let me explain what happened…

**Mindy's POV**

Everyone watched as I helped Tessa walk upstairs. Nobody wanted her to leave, she was the hit of the party. I noticed Dalia in a corner watching us. I led Tessa in my bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She stayed sitting up, I sat across from her, she looking at me with this funny smile. "I put my face between your boobs", she laughed a little.

I laughed and said, "Yes. Yes you did!"

"They're not fake."

"You thought they were fake?"

"I had to be sure", she laughed harder, "They're really comfortable!"

"Yeah? Well, thank you…" I stopped, interrupted by Tessa's rather lustful eyes, she pressed her face against my neck.

"You smell good…like fresh muffins..."

"Maybe we should get some sleep, huh?"

"I'm not tired, let's stay up and talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Were you checking out my ass when I was at your house yesterday?"

I couldn't believe this question, but I knew how to answer it, "No. When I was washing my car and you came over, when you walked back to your house. That's when I was checking it out." We both laughed. "Have you checked me out, Miss Altman?"

Tessa looked kind of nervous, her face turned red, "You've got a booty. I like it…" We both flirted with each other playfully.

"Is that right?" Tessa bit her lip and nodded, "Well, what if I say I think you have a nice little booty yourself?"

"Is it big?"

"No. Mine's bigger."

"I know. I like that.", she smiled sincerely.

"Oh? What else do you like?"

"You're taller than me…I bet you could kick my ass."

"Probably. I've got like 6 inches on you." She was laughing to herself, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something dirty."

"Let's sit your booty up here." I easily got her to sit on my lap facing me. It was like picking up a drunk grade schooler. "Wow."

"What?"

"You've got really beautiful eyes. Like jewels…" She looked in my eyes, it was like we were both in a trance. Both drunk. Both letting our guards down. Almost instantly, we closed our eyes and moved closer to one another in seconds. Holding on to each other as if for dear life. Our mouth locked. Her body fit so perfectly into mine. Her hands moved around my waist and up to my shoulders. I didn't remove my hands from around her face. Her strong, shovel like jaw. Her soft skin. Everything was so perfect in this moment of ours.

**Tessa's POV**

"Well, that's what happened", Mindy said. I stood there, feeling many mixed emotions. Very confusing. Strange feelings. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

I couldn't force words out. I felt like I had left my body and was watching myself on the other side of the room. Come on, Tessa! Get the hell out of this! But I could not budge.

**Another chapter soon! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tessa begins to question her sexuality. Thank you for the reviews so far, I will try to make later chapters a little steamier. Let me know if there is someone else I could pair Tessa with for another story, I think she's hot and could have someone equally attractive.**

**Mindy's POV**

Tessa looked right at me, she looked shocked, I didn't blame her. I just dropped a huge bombshell on her. I tried to say something to break the tension but I couldn't think of what to say or what to do to console her. I wished she would say something so that I knew she would be okay and that our friendship was still intact. After a few seconds she made a weird exhaling noise.

"I'm sorry, I should leave", I didn't hear her object as I left her room and ran quickly downstairs. I said nothing to as I left the house. I felt sick. Ashamed. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, I mean she probably hates me now. She'll never want to talk to me again and I couldn't blame her. She was probably disgusted, she was straight, a little drunk and high from something making her do that. I took advantage of her, that's how I looked at it, I may have been a little drunk too but that didn't excuse what I did. I'm glad I didn't go into detail about what else we did.

**Tessa's POV**

Mindy ran out of my room, I was in a daze, it was like nothing was real. I just found out I made out with a beautiful girl, if anything I should be checking this off my bucket list. It was obviously a one time thing, but from the way she described it, I sure seemed to enjoy it. As far as I knew I wasn't bisexual, maybe a little curious especially after Mindy told me she was attracted to me. I never would have thought I would get that kind of attention from a girl like her. Maybe I needed time to think, time to figure out what it all meant.

I was grounded so I technically couldn't go anywhere but I could do some soul searching online without George knowing. I wasn't looking up porn. Pintrest and Tumblr but not porn…unless I get really curious. I was wondering what Mindy was doing, I should have said something before she left. I didn't want her to think I hated her. She did make me think and ask questions. What if I was bi? Did a part of me want to be with a woman? Maybe I really did like Mindy deep down, even more than I thought. Maybe my warped psyche was trying to hide from my sexuality. There was still a lot I didn't know about myself.

"What did you do to Mindy?", I was sitting on the curb in front of my house when Dalia came over to ruin my zen.

"What? Nothing."

"She isn't talking to anybody. You were the last person to see her."

"Yeah, well, nothing happened."

"Maybe you did lesbians wrong with her."

"Dalia, nothing happened, okay?"

"You're a bad liar."

I sighed and stood up, "It's complicated."

"Don't break her heart, Tessa."

"What do you care if I did?"

"She's been hurt before." This was new, I didn't see Dalia as the caring type. Maybe there was something about Mindy that everybody liked and hated to see her down. If she was hurt once before, then staying away from her wasn't going to solve anything.

**Mindy's POV**

I really didn't want to mope around the house all day. It was foreign girl all over again. The doorbell rang, I ignored it. I was the only one at home but it couldn't be for me, no one wanted to be around me when I was like this. It rang again. Dammit! What's so important that it can't wait? Maybe it's just a solicitor. I ran downstairs. I peeped through the peep hole and saw red hair. Why is she here? Shit! I dried my eyes, I didn't want her to see me like this. I opened the door and looked down at this smiling angel.

"Um, hi."

"Hi", was all I could get out in a stammer, "Aren't you grounded?"

"Yeah. But I needed to see if you were alright." I stood there in silence, "Can I come in?"

"Of course", I let her inside and closed the door. "So, are you breaking up with me?" I chuckled.

"No, Mindy, I want to be friends. Last night was just last night. And if that really happened then I couldn't imagine doing that with anyone else."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No. Who knows, maybe there's some side of me I don't know about. Maybe I need to get to know that side."

"Are you saying…"

"I'm saying I don't know but…", she put my hands in hers, "If someday I do want to spend a night with you, I'd rather it be a sober one."

"I'd like that."

**Hope you like it! More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it, Tessa spend more time with Mindy and the two of them get in a rather steamy situation. Please review!**

**Tessa's POV**

I was glad I made up with Mindy, we had an understanding, as far as I knew I was straight. Of course nothing I'd say could make people stop assuming Mindy and I were together. News travels fast in suburbia, everyone thought everything from we went down on each other to Mindy made me her sex slave to we were both a part of some kind of secret lesbian cult; I was half certain Dalia came up with at least one of those. But everyone seemed to be cool with me, maybe a little too cool, I was getting some vibes, like they were only being nice to me because they were afraid of what people might think of them if they were mean to me about being gay. Sure, as far as I knew I might never bump donuts or tacos, I just played along.

Mindy and I met at the local diner one weekday afternoon. We sat in a booth, some people were staring at us, some probably wondering how two people so different from one another could be together while others were wondering when we were going to start making out.

Mindy was looking at the menu, "Let's get a milkshake."

"Okay, sure." I knew she wanted to pretend this was a real date and was hoping for a little enthusiasm but I just couldn't fake it.

"And I'm paying."

"You don't have to…"

"I insist. Please, let me treat you", she gently touched my hand across the table at caressed it.

"Alright, make mine a chocolate."

"Vanilla", she looked like she was furious, that mad dog look in her eye, I gulped.

"Okay, fine."

The waitress that came over to take our order seemed nervous the entire time she spoke, I got the impression she was trying not to offend us, which was ridiculous because she was just asking what we wanted. Mindy only asked for one vanilla milkshake which made me think she changed her mind about treating me, I did make that chocolate comment which must have a hot button issue with her.

"Two straws, right?', the waitress asked Mindy. Mindy nodded, smiling wide. The waitress gave me this weird smile, I gave her one back before she walked away.

"Mindy, what are you doing? If people see us sharing a milkshake they're going to really think we're dating.

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"We're not dating."

"Shhh! Tessa, everyone thinks you're gay and everyone likes you so why ruin that?"

"But it's a lie, I can't live a lie."

"Then just let people think whatever they want about you. You're Tessa Altman and you're the coolest girl I know. I wouldn't think this would bother you so much but if it does then I'll change the order."

She raised her hand but I grabbed her arm to stop her, "No, it's fine."

"Really? Are you sure?" I nodded.

The waitress came with our rather large milkshake with two bendy straws. I could hear people whispering, so curious to see two girls share a shake, they find new ways to surprise me. It wasn't a kiss but I guess this would be the closet they would ever get to see me do some girl on girl. It was silly but we went ahead sucked on the shake, looking into each others' eyes like two dopes in love. Mindy tapped one of my boots with her sneaker, stroking it up and down. This was kind of funny. It hit me that this would be like the perfect date for her, something out of a corny show.

After she paid we went to my house, she really wanted to watch The Evil Dead since I wore the costume at her party. I told her the first one might be too much for her and we should watch one of the sequels. We settled on Evil Dead 2. We sat up on my bed, she warned me that she could be a real scaredy cat when it came to horror movies and she might need to hold my hand throughout most of it. I tried to assure her that this one was kind of funny but after the first ten minutes or so she was hiding her face in my shoulder. I put an arm around her to comfort her, then noticed she had an arm already around me. Maybe I was being suckered into another one of her fantasies, I guess I would be that easy to fool.

"That wasn't so bad", she said confidently, smiling and looking up at me, I smiled back, not saying a word. We had silence for almost a good minute before I closed my eyes and let her kiss me. I let my instincts just take over, this girl did have an effect on me. She stopped to make sure I was okay with this, I kissed her back, it was actually quite pleasent. This sneaky blonde really was getting what she wanted and I was more than happy to give it to her. We kissed for what felt like ten minutes but was actually more like a half hour. She kissed along my jaw line.

"You're a really good kisser", she chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself", I stroked a few strands of hair away from her brown eyes. Damn this was getting steamier than I anticipated.

"So, what do you think? Should we keep going?"

"Well…"

"We don't have to take it too far…we can stop whenever you want."

"Alright, sounds good. Don't get too grabby, kay?"

"Welcome to the dark side, Tessa."

"Give me some sugar, baby", I said, kissing her just as she let out a little moan. I guess that reference would be lost on her because we haven't watched Army of Darkness yet but whatever, I've alway been looking for an excuse to use it.

**More to come!**


End file.
